edfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Ed-Possible
"Mission Ed-Possible" is the first episode of season 5 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Double D's race to deliver report cards comes up against some desperate opposition. Plot There's a bit of tension in the air over at Peach Creek Jr. High as it's report card day. Feelings are mixed, while little Jonny seems chuffed with his grades (the payback from some extensive tutoring from Plank it would seem) and both Nazz and Kevin seem to feel they did well, It's another story altogether for the woebegone Rolf whose typing skills leave much to be desired, with the emphasis on the D. Eddy no doubt would like to join in with the others as they compare grades but mindful of the fact that should he receive his report card first then his parents never will considering that there's not a grade higher than F on it, the school principal has ordered that both his and Ed's grades be delivered straight to their homes since. By someone else. Eddy is beside himself, what kind of person could possibly pull such a back-stabbing trick? The answer of course is none other than Edd and to be fair he's none too happy about it. However the Principal's word obviously outweighs even Eddy's whining and Ed's most manipulative puppy-dog face and besides it's a matter of education here after all so what choice does he have but to obey? Of course when Eddy and Ed find put that it's their best pal who is set to deliver those missives of doom right to their very front doors they don't see it quite the same way. So begins their panic stricken efforts to wrest the report cards from Edd's clutches, pursuing him through math, wood shop, history and beyond as Double D valiantly struggles to fulfill his unenviable mission. Impossible? Probably. Inconceivable? You bet! As the dismissal bell rings, Edd does his best to get out of school as quickly as possible, and bumps into Rolf. Did this seem pointless? Not exactly. After many failed attempts by Ed and Eddy to get their report cards from Edd, Including a pit trap the duo failed to realize that they they weren't the one's supposed to be trapped in it. Edd was able to make it safely to Ed and Eddy's houses, but not quick enough, for Eddy comes and tackles him. Then he scrambles through Edd's book bag in attempt to find the report cards. Eddy didn't find any because there weren't any. Secretly, Edd had given them to Rolf to get Ed and Eddy off track. And because Rolf delivered the report cards, he received the official "Report Card Delivery Badge" from the Urban Rangers. Eddy tried so hard to get Edd's report card and failed. Then, Eddy's dad's arm is shown pulling him away, and then Ed's mom is shown dragging Ed away by the ear as well, because of well you know! Edd seems victorious, that is until Kevin appears ready to give Double-D a Dork pounding for accidentally busting his Bike! THE END! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "May I might? I bet I'm doing real good guys! Oh, oh listen to this-" to be Ms. Borroz "Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period." this point Ed becomes distracted by his own wiggling finger Ed: absorbed ''"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock…" '''Eddy': giggling "The teacher's got you pegged, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy, and neither rain nor sleet nor you nor Ed shall stop me from completing this duty. I'm sure you're parents will be very understanding and-" Ed: a beseeching face "I'm going to have to live with my aunt. She has a mustache, Double D!" Eddy: frustrated "Gimme those report cards!" Ed: loudly "Her cat makes me sneeze and she never butters my toast!" Eddy: impatient "The cards! Now!" Ed: dejected "She smells like cabbage and she makes me use tooth picks!" Eddy: furious "Gimme 'em!" ---- *'Jonny': with his report card "Oh boy! Bs and Cs for me! Bs and Cs for me!" opens his locker to reveal a smug-looking Plank "All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off, buddy!" ---- *'Eddy': "You idiot!'' ''Does Rolf look like Double D?" Ed: closely at Rolf "Maybe with a hat? ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I suppose some lessons just have to be learned the hard way." turns and is alarmed to see Kevin standing there, leaning over his partially-fixed bike with a sinister look on his face Kevin: "Ain't that the truth?" menacingly Trivia *According to the Eds' report cards they are all in 6th grade. *This is the first episode to air after the supposed cancellation of the show, leaving a hiatus of 364 days (nearly one year); "Take This Ed and Shove It" aired on November 5, 2004 and this episode aired on November 4, 2005. *We find out that Eddy does worse in class than Ed because Eddy's report is full of comments from front to back. *Rolf is failing BCA (Basic Computer Application) class because he can't type. *Eddy's dad and Ed's moms arms are shown in this episode, which is the first time any of the Ed's parents have been seen, even partially. They appear to be giant in comparison to the kids, which is weird because Ed is 5' 9'' which is the normal size of humans.'' *In this episode, when Double-D grabs the umbrella, he lifts off into the air. This is a direct allusion to Mary Poppins, who got around on a floating umbrella, though it is questionable as to how he could have done so. *Rolf earned the Report Card Delivery Badge in this episode. *This is the first time the Kankers have let any of the Eds (namely Edd) pass without trying to have their way. However, this could be because they got Eddy and Ed, instead of just Double-D. *'Goof': Why do the two report cards have Eddy's name? One of them should have Ed's name. And the school report card by law must print Eddy's last name too. *This is the fifth appearance of the Urban Rangers *This is the second Season 5 episode to air in South East Asia. (The first was Out with the Old, In with the Ed)* *'Goof': On Ed's report card, there was an F on everything, but later, you see an A on the History label. *This is the second episode that has ended with Kevin about to pound Double-D for wrecking his bike. (The first was Season 3's My Fair Ed.) *Judging by Ed dressing up as Ms. Borroz you can see she apparently wears glasses and has white hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High